finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachiosaur (Final Fantasy VI)
The Brachiosaur, also called Brachosaur, is a rare enemy (1/16 chance of encounter) in Final Fantasy VI. It lurks in the dinosaur forest and is the game's most powerful regular enemy, with HP and strength rivaling that of most bosses. Stats Battle The Brachiosaur starts almost every battle by casting Disaster, which causes numerous status ailments on the party. Its physical attack is powerful, and its special attack, Spin, will most likely kill a character. It uses Meteor, and on its fourth turn has a 33% chance to cast Ultima, which likely means a Game Over, unless the party uses Reraise or either Celes or Gogo use Runic. Brachiosaur is weak to Ice. The Brachiosaur is dangerous, but worth fighting. Defeating it earns the party ten Magic Points and they rarely drop the rare relic Celestriad, which cuts the MP cost of spells to one. Ribbons can be stolen from them as well, and they give a great amount of experience. Strategy Blizzaga, Flare, and Ultima spells are most effective. Those not using Blizzaga should use Defense-ignoring attacks. The player should kill the Brachiosaur quickly before it uses Ultima. It is recommended to have Celes since she can absorb Ultima with Runic. Blitz, Throw, Tools, and Bushido all ignore Defense and will do high damage. Edgar and Mog can equip Dragoon Boots and Dragon Horns to use powerful Jump attacks if they equip a spear. Since Brachiosaur is only a normal monster, Relm or Gogo equipped with a Fake Mustache can control it, and while the Brachiosaur is controlled, the party can attack it with spells without fear of retaliation. Another easy way to defeat it in the earlier versions is to use the Vanish-Doom bug, which can kill the Brachosaur before it gets to attack. Coliseum setup Bet Saucer for Cat-Ear Hood Bet Save the Queen for Apocalypse Betting a Saucer in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum will pit the player against a Brachiosaur for the rare and powerful Cat-Ear Hood. When faced in the Coliseum, it only uses physical attacks. On the Advance, mobile, and PC versions (or other versions that have been patched for the evade bug), Brachiosaur can be trivially defeated even at level 1 by Locke equipped with two Prayer Beads, a Paladin's Shield, Green Beret, and Swordbreaker. This will grant Locke a cool 135% Evasion, a stat that is effectively out of 128%, causing all physical attacks to miss. On unpatched SNES and PS versions, the player should instead equip Celes with a White Cape, Force Shield, Force Armor, Priest's Miter, and Enhancer to grant her an awesome 129% Magic Evasion, which is also out of 128%, causing all physical attacks to miss on account of the evade bug. The Brachiosaur's simplified attack patterns in the Coliseum make it a good place to stock up on Ribbons. The player should equip Locke with the above set-up (replacing the Enhancer with the Thief's Knife and equipping a Master's Scroll or second White Cape on unpatched versions of the game). Even if the player fails to defeat the Brachiosaur, it is a worthwhile loss of a Saucer if they can steal a Ribbon. Saucers can be stolen from Tumbleweed, which can be encountered by betting a Burning Fist for a Burning Fist. The player can also use Mog or Gau equipped with a Snow Scarf and a high-defense shield and helm to reach 255 defense, meaning that the Brachiosaur will deal no damage. Formations AI script Normal script Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Disaster (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (66%) or Meteor (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (66%) or Snort (33%) 4th Turn: Attack (66%) or Ultima (33%) 5th Turn: Spin (100%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) Coliseum script Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (50%) or Spin (50%) Other appearances Final Fantasy XIV Brachiosaur appears as the strongest star rank notorious monster in the Diadem. Like its original counterpart, it can use the abilities Spin/Swing, Disaster and Meteor. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Etymology The Brachiosaur shares its Japanese name with the Brachioraidos from Final Fantasy IV, Vlakorados from Final Fantasy VII, and Th'uban from Final Fantasy X. "Burakioreidosu" has been translated a different way in every game in which the enemy appears. Trivia *The parts of the Statue of the Gods final battle are depicted as part of the background, rather than as sprites on the battle field. Thus they do not disappear when defeated, and any attacks that alter the background will alter the Statue as well. The various parts of the Statue do actually have sprites, but they reuse the Brachiosaur sprite set to be hidden from view. Related enemies * Primeval Dragon * Gold Dragon * Shield Dragon ru:Брахиозавр Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy VI Category:Rages in Final Fantasy VI